


Namesake

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Demons, Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, mentioned Roy Harper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: Having the same name is a curse sometimes.





	Namesake

John Constantine took a step back. Red Hood was defending The injured Jason Blood as best he could, but his guns weren’t very effective against the tide of demons.

“Jason, it’s time for you to call your better half!” Constantine yelled over the din.

“I don’t know what you expect Roy to do about all this!” Red Hood shouted back, shooting a demon that had lunged for Constantine’s head.

There was a brief moment of near silence. 

“You weren’t talking to me, were you?” Red Hood realized. 

“No.” Constantine said quickly, dodging another strike.

“Gone, Gone, the form of man” Jason Blood began.

“Arise, the demon, Etrigan!” Etrigan finished.


End file.
